Blowgun
blowgun in Oconaluftee Indian Village, Cherokee, North Carolina]] Maya holds a clay pellet between his lips as he prepares to insert it into his blowgun in Guatemala.]] A blowgun (also called a blowpipe or blow tube) is a simple weapon consisting of a small tube for firing light projectiles or darts. The weapon is used by inserting the projectile inside the pipe (known as a blowgun) and using the force created by one's breath to give the projectile momentum. Its propulsive power is limited by the user's respiratory muscles. Many cultures have used this weapon, but various indigenous peoples of South East Asia, the Amazon and Guiana regions of South America, and Guatemala in Central America are best known for its use. Projectiles include seeds, clay pellets, and darts. Some cultures dip the tip of the darts in curare or other poisons in order to paralyze the target. Blowguns were very rarely used by these tribes as anti-personnel weapons, but primarily to hunt small game such as monkeys. North American Cherokees were known for making blowguns out of river cane to supplement their diet with rabbits and other small creatures. Blowguns are depicted in paintings on pre-Columbian pottery and are mentioned in many Mesoamerican myths. Back then and today, the Maya use a blowgun to hunt birds and small animals with spherical dry seeds and clay pellets. The clay ammunition is made slightly larger than needed (to allow for shrinkage and refinement) and stored in a shoulderbag. The outside of the dry clay pellet is shaved off and burnished right before use.Carol Ventura. "The Jakaltek Maya Blowgun in Mythological and Historical Context", in Ancient Mesoamerica 14.2: 257-268, 2003. Today blowguns are used with tranquilizer darts to capture wildlife or to stun caged dangerous animals. Herpetologists use blowguns to capture elusive lizards with stun darts. Blowguns are also used recreationally, with either darts or paintballs. Sport blowgun n man using a blowgun, circa 1920]] See also Fukiya for standards pursued by the International Fukiyado Association (IFA). There are several competition styles practised around the world. A standardization of competition style, based upon fukiya, is being pursued by the International Fukiyado Association and hopes to become an Olympic event. It is a 10-metre target shooting, using a standardized barrel caliber and length, and a standardized dart length and weight, as outlined by IFA. Two other styles are also being pursued to make up the Olympic blowgun event, both based upon the Cherokee Annual Gathering Blowgun Competition. The Field Style competition is similar to the winter Biathlon, where the shooter runs from a starting line to a target lane, shoots and retrieves the darts, and continues to the next station. The course length varies from 400 to 800 m or longer, with from 9 to 16 targets at various heights and shooting distances. The final style is the Long Distance target shoot. The target is a circle of 24 cm diameter, and the firing line is 20 metres away. Three darts are fired by each shooter, at least one of which must stick in the target. All successful shooters move to the next round, moving back two metres each time. Sport blowgun competition is managed by the International Fukiyado Association with which national associations in the United States, France, Germany and the Philippines are affiliated. Materials quiver with blowgun darts, fletched with bull thistle-down, made by Cherokee ethnobotanist and artist, Shawna Cain]] Darts are typically made of hardwoods to prevent cracking, although bamboo skewers can be used informally. The dart's fletch can be made of many materials, such as down, feather tips, and animal fur. Modern materials, such as aluminium or carbon-reinforced plastic, are also used. Specifications As a primitive weapon, there are no set dimension for a blowgun's length and diameter. However, generally there are several sizes: # Fukiya — diameter is 13 mm (.51 cal) in Japan. Tournament length is 120.0 cm, but for practice one can use a 50 cm tube. No mouthpiece is used; users wrap their lips around the tube. International versions can be slightly more flexible, allowing a tube of 121.92 cm (4 ft) and .50 cal under IFA rules. Darts consist of a paper cone 20 cm long, weighing 0.8 gram. # Cherokee – made of river cane, six to nine feet long. Dart is 6 to 22 inches long and made of locustwood, fletched with bull thistle down, that provides an air seal."Cherokee Games." Cherokee Heritage Center. (retrieved 19 Dec 2009) # Jakaltek wooden blowgun averages 1.29 m long with a sight placed 30 cm from the end. Clay pellets are the most common type of ammunition and clay is sometimes added under the sight when the diameter of the blowgun is too thin for more stability and a better aim. # Modern (US/EU) — typically has a diameter of 10 mm (.40 cal), with varying lengths. Bell-shaped mouthpiece. Length limited to 121.92 cm (4 feet) in competition. # Paintball marker — made to be identical to the size of a paintball (.68 cal) Legality A law was passed in Guatemala in the 1930s outlawing the use of the blowgun in an effort to protect small game. It was difficult to enforce in rural areas, but was one of the reasons for the decline of blowgun use in Guatemala.Edwin Shook. Blowguns in Guatemala. In Notes of Middle American Archaeology and Ethnology, III, no. 67, pp. 37-43. AMS Press, New York, 1946. In the United Kingdom, and in Australia, the blowgun is categorized as an offensive weapon under the UK 1988 Criminal Justice Act, and as such it is illegal to manufacture, sell or hire or offer for sale or hire, expose or have in one's possession for the purpose of sale or hire, or lend or give to any other person. Antique blowguns are, however, exempt. In Canada, the blowgun is classified as a prohibited weapon and is defined as any device that "being a tube or pipe designed for the purpose of shooting arrows or darts by the breath". Any imported blowgun must be deactivated by either drilling a hole or by blocking it. On the other hand, like many prohibited weapons, it can be used in a legal shooting range, and can be transported through legal channels. In the US State of California, blowguns are illegal."Article 4. Blowguns." Justia US Laws: California Penal Code. (retrieved 19 Dec 2009) They are also illegal in Massachusetts, the District of Columbia, but are legal elsewhere. There is currently no age requirement for using a blowgun.[http://usblowgun.com/legal.html "Legal and Safety Notices." United States Blowgun Association. (retrieved 19 Dec 2009)] See also *Fukiya Japanese blowgun *Loire style Blowgun (French page) References *Speck, Frank G. "The Cane BlowGun in Catawba and Southeastern Ethnology" in American Anthropologist 40:2 (Apr.-Jun., 1938), pp. 198–204. External links *The Blowgun Forum *Lefora Blowgun Forum *Deutscher Blasrohr Verein *Deutscher Blasrohr Sport Club *International Fukiyado Association *Japan Sports Fukiya Association *United States Blowgun Association *Original handycraft, Borneo Dayak Blowgun *Cherokee blowgun *Hunting by more natural methods from The Smoky Mountain News Category:Ancient weapons Category:Blowgun Category:Recreational weapons Category:Primitive weapons Category:Pneumatic weapons Category:Indigenous weapons of the Americas